DBZ Meets Harry Potter And The Gang
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: DBZ/HP Gohan and his twin are sent to a magic school. Sometime later are sent to Hogworts , meets harry and Co. but then somehting happens.....
1. It all Begins

Gohan Meets Harry Potter  
  
'Gohan! Serena! Breakfast!' Yelled Chi-Chi up the stairs to her oldest children. A thumping could be heard as the twins ran down the stairs trying to beat the other one to the table. Soon the twins came into view. Gohan was still only in his boxers while his sister was fully dressed. She wore her long, spiky hair down so it reached the small of her back. It made her look a bit like a female Raitz but with kinder black eyes. Her clothes were normal for a Saturday, her purple Gi that Piccolo had given her. Gohan on the other hand was wearing his teddy bear boxers. Gohan was the first to sit down out of he twins. 'I WIN!' yelled Gohan as he sat down. 'So? It only happened because you pushed me over and I fell. You cheated!' Serena said at her twin. Both children were only a few months older than 11, just a few months since their father had died. The twins almost always acted their age, but sometimes they would act like a 20-year-old and be very reasonable. The twins were now looking at each other but not saying a word, Chi-Chi could tell they were fighting telepathically. As Saiyan twins they could do that and it became a bit of a tool of trouble making, as they didn't need to check the story with the other alone. 'Here you go kids, you eat up while I go wake up Goten.' Chi-Chi said as she handed the twins and walked off to find her 2-month-old baby boy. As soon as the food was in front of the twins they forgot the fight and dug in. by the time their mother came back, with their little brother, they had finished the first 3 courses. Chi-Chi severed the twins till they had their full. 'Mum would you like some help with the washing up?' asked Serena as she stood up. 'No thank you dear, you go outside and train.' Answered Chi-chi. No way would she let a Saiyan touch her dishes if they weren't covered in food. They had a tendency to break in the hands of a Saiyan. Chi-chi didn't like the idea of her twins fighting but it was in their blood. Chi-chi looked outside to find the twins in different fighting stances. Yet again they were going to fight and see which style was the best, Saiyan or Namekian. There was no real point to this fight because no matter what style Serena used she was stronger that Gohan. It came from the Cell Games, a terrible time of the twin's lives but it was an important time. Since the Cell Games Gohan and Serena had been fighting and training. Training in the morning, the studding then after dinner training would begin but different for each twin. Serena would train her mind every second day and the other days she would fight Gohan in the GR (Bulma built the twins each their own GR room that was made to look like the environment. Gohan had a forest and Serena has a water fall and flat land with a few trees) and Gohan would train alone in his GR. Chi-chi still thinking to her self didn't hear the yell of pain from her oldest son. 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What was that for?' asked a now angry Gohan. Serena had just fired a Ki wave at him and hit him in the head, turning him from ssj2 to normal. Serena smirked and answered going from ssj3 to normal 'For pushing me over this morning, and I wanted to finish this quickly so I could go to the look out to see Piccolo.' 'Fine go. I'll tell mum where you went and you will back for lunch. Ok?' 'Great! Thanks big brother' answered Serena as she flew off to the look out. Gohan went inside to fide his mother trying to scare the owl away. 'Shoo! Shoo! Damn bird! Go AWAY!' Screamed Chi-chi, but all the bird did was hold out its leg with a letter attached to it. 'Mum I think the owl is trying to give you something' yelled Gohan over his mother. His mother detached the letter and handed it to Gohan. The front read:  
  
Mr. G and Miss S Son 439 mountain village Cottage 1, Satin City Japan  
  
Gohan opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. and Miss Son, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Merlin's school of witchcraft and wizardry, Tokyo. The school term begins on the 1st of February and the train shall leave from Satin City satiation at 12 o'clock. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Please send a reply letter by the owl that delivered your letter  
  
You're sincerely Professor Merlin the forth Headmaster  
  
Uniform: 3 sets of plain blue work robes 1 pointed blue hat for daywear 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 1 winter coat (silver with blue fastenings) 1 set of school swimmers (blue or silver)  
  
Please note all clothing should care nametags  
  
Books:  
  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 A History of Magic A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi Magical Drafts and Potions Defense Against the Dark Arts, Grade 1  
  
Each student shall need his or her own set of books  
  
Other equipment: 1. 1 wand 2. 1 cauldron, pewter, standard size 2 3. 1 set of glass or crystal phials 4. 1 telescope 5. 1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FRIST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
'Well that's different' said Chi-chi 'Yeah it is but it does explain why some weird things have happened to me and Serena' answered Gohan, folding the letter back up and placing it back into the envelope 'Yeah it does, do you want to go to that school Gohan?' asked Chi-Chi 'Yeah it sounds fun. I read the letter to Serena as I read it to you. She says she wants to go but she says that we might want to inform them about our difference, e.g. how much we eat and that we need to train.' Answered Gohan 'Ok well write a reply while I start cooking lunch' Chi-chi said (a/n: she has to feed 2 half Saiyans she's always cooking or cleaning) Gohan sat down at the table and wrote a letter to the headmaster.  
  
Dear Professor Merlin the forth, My sister and I would be honored to attend your school but we have a bit of a problem, one we don't know where to get the equipment and second there is something's you should know about us. Were both half Aliens we extreme appetites, we eat about 4 times the amount of a normal human adult. As well we need to train every day so that we are ready to fight anything that comes and threatens earth or the universe. As you might know we are part of a fighting team called the Z fighters. We are the strongest fighters in the universe, Serena is just a bit stronger than I am. Please reply soon if this causes problem.  
  
Yours truly, Son Gohan  
  
Gohan folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and tired it to the owl's leg. The owl then flew off into the direction of the sun.  
  
Meanwhile while Gohan was writing the letter Serena was talk to Piccolo and Dende about training. Serena had asked how she was going to keep up her training while she was at school. 'Well you will just have to see what the area is like so you can decide, I'm sure they will reply with an answer soon' answered Dende. 'Yeah I think they will, well I have to go so I can be beck for lunch. Bye Piccolo, Bye Dende.' Serena said and then she lifted off the gowned and pecked Piccolo and then flew off towards home. Piccolo had learned years ago that Serena kissed him on the check because she considered him family. When she left home she always kissed her mother and father saying goodbye. Dende looked over at Piccolo wanting an answer why she had kidded him 'She thinks of me as a part of her family, like a father. She always says goodbye like that to her mother and use to, to her father. It's a way of showing me that she really cares for me.' Said Piccolo before the young God could say anything 'Oh ok' and the God walked off.  
  
After lunch the same owl flew in the window, landed on the window and held out his leg with a new letter attached to his leg. Serena, being the closest to the window, got up, walked over to the window and detected the letter. The owl then flew off, so Serena figured it must not want a reply. Serena sat down and handed the letter to Gohan, as it was addresses to him. Gohan opened the letter and read it to the rest of the family.  
  
Dear Son Gohan, In reply to your letter I have a few answers for you. I already knew all about you, even that your twin sister was the true person that defeated Cell. About your training, you have permission to use your free lessons to train and are allowed to train at night till 10 o'clock. About not begin able to get you equipment, I have sent a friend to collect you, your mother, little brother and sister. He will take you to Diagon Alley. Then he shall set up your fireplace so you can travel by floo powder. Please don't be alarmed by my friends size, he is no threat to you or your family or your friends. My friend shall arrive tomorrow morning at 9:30 am  
  
You're sincerely Professor Merlin the forth  
  
Headmaster  
  
'Okay, well we better be ready at 9:15 so our guest won't have to wait for us.' Said Chi-chi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day at 9:27am  
  
'GOHAN! HURRY UP! WERE ALL READY DOWN HERE!' yelled (can you guess?) Chi- chi. (Bet you didn't see that one. L.O.L) Serena was sitting on the couch with Goten in her arms. The little boy had fallen asleep after eating all his breakfast. Serena, who was already dressed in a normal Gi took Goten so her mother could get changed and hurry Gohan up. Her mother was now in her normal outfit and was yelling at Gohan, as normal, for him to hurry up. While Chi-chi went upstairs to get Gohan to hurry up, the door bells rung. Serena go up, with Goten still in her arms, and opened the door. There stood a man about twice the size of a normal man. This didn't intimidate her one bit, she was use to weird people by now, and being with piccolo had helped her with other people's images. 'Hello sir. You must be Professor Merlin's friend. Am I right?' asked Serena as she gestured for him to come inside. 'Yep that's me! Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the keys at the grounds at Hogworts. Just doin a favor for a friend.' Said the man as he sat down on the couch. To his surprise it didn't break under his weight, nor did it grown. 'Why didn't it break?' asked Hagrid (this is all in English, Hagrid can't talk Japanese but everyone in the son house but Goten can talk Japanese) 'Hehehe well thanks to a very close friend, no matter how much weight is put on any of the furnisher they won't break. If they didn't break we would be buying new things every day. That what comes from living with my brothers and I. by the way I'm Serena' Serena answered sitting in a normal chair across from Hagrid. 'Tell me Hagrid, why are you here if you work at Hogworts? And what is Hogworts?' asked Serena 'Well you see the Headmaster at Hogworts, which is a magic school in England, is friends with the Headmaster here and so I met him and we all became friends. When he needs help I get sent out to help.' Answered Hagrid. Chi-chi then came down stairs to find her guest sitting down talking to her daughter. 'How long has he been here Serena?' asked Chi-chi (in Japanese) 'Only a few minutes mum is Gohan ready?' answered Serena (in Japanese) 'Yes he's ready. Hello sir I'm Chi-Chi Son, Serena's mother.' Said Chi-chi (in English) 'Ello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the keys at the grounds at Hogworts. Nice to meet you.' 'Same to you sir. This is my oldest son Gohan' Chi-chi said as her son came down the stairs. 'Ello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the keys at the grounds at Hogworts.' 'Hi' said Gohan 'Now lets go.' Hagrid said as he got up then walked over to the fire and threw some dust into the fire 'ok now everyone over here and hold onto each other and hold onto me.ok now close your eyes and. Diagon Alley.' They disappeared and reappeared in another fireplace. Now lets get you out of the fireplace and get you everything you need. (A/N: ok I'm to slack to write what happens at Diagon Alley. It's about the same thing that happened with Harry but there was no trip to a vault because the Sons don't have a vault. Just to tell you Hogworts is in school and they were in school while the Cell games where on. Its Christmas they're at the moment, meaning its winter and summer here still with Christmas) When they got home Hagrid taught them how to use Floo Powder, and then he had to leave to do some jobs at Hogworts. At February Gohan and Serena went off to there school and had a blast.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Hi everyone. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Please review. If you have any ideas for my story then can you right them in a review? Thanks. Well I have to go and write an another chapter of a different story. If you like Dragon Ball Z the cheek out my other stories. 


	2. Accident

Chapter 2~~~ 7 years later ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dear Son Twins I am pleased to inform you two that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall attend this school for one year. The school year shall start on the first of September. All the required books and equipment shall be provided. Your training shall continue if you request it. You must be at Kings Cross-station, London platform 9 ¾ (A/N: is that right?) before 11am as the train shall be leaving. This is a chance of a lifetime to learn with another culture. As the two best students able to speak and read the English language you shall have to help the other two students that might be attending. If you two do attend I wish you luck and hope you have fun. If you two don't attend I have the honor of asking you two to be head boy and head girl. Please send a reply about you decision. From Professor Merlin  
  
(A/N: Over the years the headmaster has come to like the twins, they get in touble but always stay in the rules and hep the school out. A a lot like Harry Potter and his friends. They also know that magic people have a different Ki than normal people.)  
  
Dear Headmaster My brother and I would be honored to attened Howarts. we shall be apon the train before 11am on the first of September. We hope that your school stays safe while we are gone. If you ever need us you know where we are. Thank you for all you have done for us over the years. From Son Serena.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
At Kings Cross-on September 1st at 10:30am the twins walked behind a magic family. The whole lot of the family had red hair, freckles and old robes. (know these people?) Serena and Gohan knew they were magic by the way they talked and that they had a different Ki than normal people. Serena and Gohan stood a far bit behind them but close enough to see. After the family ran through the wall the twins followed, right through the wall. They when and got a compartment all to them selves at the end of the train. Soon the train was leaving the station and was going off to Hogwarts. Gohan and Serena were just talking about odd stuff when one of the children they were following came and knocked on the compartment door. 'Umm hi. Have you seen a girl with long brown frizzy hair and a guy with black hair that sticks out all over the place with round glasses?' asked the boy 'No sorry we haven't seen anyone like that.' Answered Gohan 'Oh sorry to bother you' said the boy and walked off. 'I wonder what his name is?' asked Serena to know one 'Why?' asked Gohan 'Because he looks like he will be in our grade and I happen to want to be able to have more than just you as a friend' replied Serena 'Ok' said Gohan 'I wonder who the other two people are that are exchanging with us' 'Same, I hope its someone we know' said Serena. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a boy around 18 with black hair that sticks out and round glasses. 'excuse me have you seen a boy with red hair and freckles or a girl with long brown frizzy hair?' 'Yep the guy with the red hair came in looking for you and that girl but he left.' Answered Serena. 'Damn missed him, well if he comes back can you ask him to stay with you or tell him Harry is looking for him' asked Harry 'No problem' answered Gohan. Later on the twins were playing Ki bomb. A game that they use a Ki attacks and throws it to each other. If the other person touches it more than a set amount of time it explodes. They were playing it when Harry, his red head friend and the girl they were both looking for came and knocked on the door. 'Hi again Harry and friends' Serena said as she kit the Ki bomb at Gohan, who was watching the 3 guest and didn't see the bomb coming at him so it hit him in the face and exploded. Serena saw the look on her twin's face and cracked up laughing. She finally got over the attack and calmed down and the guest stated to introduce them selves. 'I'm Ron Weasley' 'I'm Hermione Granger' 'And I'm Harry Potter' 'Nice to meet you 3. I'm Son Gohan. No I mean I'm Gohan Son' said Gohan 'and this is my twin sister Serena' 'Hi' Serena said waving her hand 'how come he haven't seen you before' asked Ron 'We are he on exchange. Us and 2 other people but we don't know who' said Gohan. 'Really? That's cool. I think I saw the two other people, back in a minute.' Said Hermione then ran off 'Is she always like that? Asked Gohan 'Yep' answered Ron. Ron turned to Serena who was looking out the window. 'what's the matter cutie?' 'Damn he's hitting on me. I hate it when boys do that' Serena thought to her self. 'Oh don't mind her. She's always like that.' Said Gohan for his sister. 'ok well why don't you cheer up' Ron said as he sat down next to her and out his arm around her. 'after all I'm here now' 'Get you hands off my girlfriend!' growled someone from the door. Everyone looked at the door where Mirai stood with his hands in 2 fits. (In this story Mirai comes back from the future and learns magic at the same school Serena does.) Serena gave an excited squeak and ran over to him. He held out his arms and picked her up and spun her around, making her blue skirt flow. She was so happy he was here. Mirai put her down and she gave him a big hug, which he returned. He turned to Ron and still held Serena close as he sat down. 'Don't you ever touch MY girl like that again or you will be going to the next dimension, got it?' growled Mirai. Ron nodded his head and sat over next to Gohan where he thought he would be safe. 'Mirai don't be so mean. He didn't know I'm promised to you. Stop letting your Saiyan side rules your life.' Said Serena as she pocked him in the chest. 'Serena you know all males like me become very possessive of their mate.' Answered Mirai. 'I'm not your mate yet, buddy.' Said Serena poking him in the chest again. 'Ok sorry to interrupt but what do you mean my 'Promised to him'?' asked Gohan 'He gave me a promise ring. He promised he would love me forever.' Answered Serena showing him the necklace with a ring on it. on the gold ring were diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon. 'Oh ok.' Said Gohan 'Hey Gohan miss me?' a voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to find a Videl with frizzy hair and makeup. 'Yeah I missed you but what happened to you? You look like 4 Erasa's got to you.' Said Gohan. 'Well these two girls came out of a compartment and saw me. They said something about being a fashion disaster, they pulled me into their compartment and they gave me a makeover. I only got away when they told me to go get changed in these weird short clothes. I saw this girl' indicating Hermione besides her. 'and she asked if I was a exchange student and she lead me here.' Finished Videl. 'Well I'm glad you're here' Gohan said as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead 'I'm glad too. I have a girl now to talk to who understands where I'm coming from' said Serena from where she sat with Mirai (they moved out of the door way after Mirai out Serena down) 'I'm glad about that too Sere. Hey will you help me get this gunk off my face?' asked Videl 'Sure Videl. There is a bathroom down the hall.' Said Serena as she got up and walked outside with Videl 'Damn all the pretty ones are taken!' said Ron from where he sat across from Mirai. 'You better believe it buddy. Even try and steal Serena.'Growled Mirai '.Or Videl and you won't live to regret it.' Growled Gohan finishing Mirai's sentence. 'Okay.' Said a scared Ron 'Hey Ron are you or are you not going out with Cho?' asked Harry as Hermione sat next to him. Harry didn't seem too happy when he said that, almost like it was a sore subject. 'Yeah, sorry about stealing her from you Harry. You know all fare in LOVE and war.' Said Ron looking away from Harry. 'That's fine. I'm now with an even better girl' Harry said as he looked at Hermione. 'Your better than Cho any day and I'm sorry I didn't see that till late last year.' 'Well remember good things come to those who wait. And I waited for you and now I have a good thing, you!' Hermione said then leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
Suddenly Gohan and Mirai felt a Ki spick. They looked over to where they felt it only to see a hung Ki blast coming towards the train. Neither Gohan nor Mirai had time to black or put up a shield to save them. It all happened so fast. The blast hit the train and thorough it off the tracks. Everyone screamed as the blast hit the train. The train tumbled over and over. Everyone was thrown around their compartment. The train finally came to a stop. Gohan and Mirai had powered up to super to stop being hurt{(1)}. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were out cold on the floor, well ceiling since the train was upside down. Hermione had blood coming from her mouth and from her head. Harry had his arm in a weird angle and blood coming from his head, while Ron had his leg in a weird angle and blood coming from his mouth. The two super Saiyans were only hurt a bit with some cuts on their arms and faces. 'OMG Videl and Serena. They were in the bathroom.' Said a very panicked Gohan, as e wiped the blood from the cut on his face. 'I can't sense them. They could be hurt or worse.' Mirai started 'No don't think that. They will be okay they just have to be.' Interrupted Gohan. They climbed over everyone and out the door. They flew towards the girl's bathroom at the end of the carriage. Gohan tried to open the door but it pushed inwards and something was blocking it. 'We have to destroy the door with out hurting anyone in side.' Said Gohan as he tried yet again to open the door. 'Why don't we take the door off the hinges?' asked Mirai. Mirai was worried sick for his girlfriend, he couldn't feel her Ki or hear anything coming from the room within. Mirai was worried but he still kept his head, taking the door off its hinges was the safest way to save them. 'Okay well try this.' Said Gohan as he powered up on finger and ran it along the hinges. As his finger touched the metal it heated up and melted. As the metal was still soft the Saiyan lifted it off and removed the door. Mirai rushed inside only to find a horrible site meet his eyes.  
  
{(1)} I know this wouldn't hurt a Saiyan but in this story it can. It can if they didn't prepare for it and they didn't.  
  
Evil cliffhanger. I'm stopping it there for now so I can go do some more and plus it gives me more time to think about what's going to happen.  
  
If any one has any ideas about this story please feel free to tell me. That goes with any of my other stories. Well please review and I hope you liked it. cya 


	3. I Shall Survive For You!

Chapter 3 ~~~ Life almost lost.  
  
Mirai rushed through the doorway to find a horrible site.Serena and Videl lying unconscious on the floor covered in blood.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Videl and I left the compartment and went to the bathroom to clean Videl off. I drew up two chairs, made out of the second strongest metal in the universe, I didn't know what the strongest was so I couldn't draw it up. We both sat down facing each other and I wet a cloth and tried to remove the make up. That was done really quickly but she wanted her hair back the way it was. I picked up my blue backpack and pulled out a brush. She turned away from me so I could do the back first. We started talking, in Japanese so no one would understand us.  
  
'.So tell me how strong was Cell compared to what my power level is now?' asked Videl  
  
'Umm.I would think you are about a 1/80000 of his strength. That's pretty good for a human. Krillin was only about 1/100000 of Cells power level and he had been training all his life. You only have been training with us for 6 years.' I answered without stopping  
  
'Then how come you could do it?' asked Videl turning around (A/N: How do you think? She sung?)  
  
'I'm half Saiyan' I said simply the continued brushing her hair.  
  
'Oh yeah I forgot!' Videl giggled.  
  
The convocation staid a lot like that while I brushed her hair. All we ever talk about is fighting, magic, The Cell Games and other battles, what the summer held or would hold for us and sometimes Gohan and Mirai. We never gossiped, did makeovers, (ok we did but only when it was for something really special.) and how hot some guys are, even how hot our own guys are. Videl and I had a label at our old school, 'Tomboys'. I really didn't care but I could act like a girl if I wanted to, but I didn't. I only ever wore skirts when I had to, like right now. I was in my old uniform because we got told we would get a Hogwarts uniform later. The uniform was said to be the same but with a shorter skirt and it would be black and gray not blue and sliver.  
  
'I would rather just study in my Gi, its more comfortable and easy to move in.' I thought to myself.  
  
We continued talking till something hit the train right at us. Videl being in front of me got a lot of the blast. I got a lot to but I would live. I was a Saiyan after all. Videl looked like she was going to die. In the few seconds before the train started to roll I was able to do something very important. Save Videl's life. I held onto the sink and garbed Videl's writs  
  
'No! You can't die. Gohan would KILL me if you did! I know I'll swap her injuries for mine. With my injuries she would still live. Here goes nothing!' I thought to myself  
  
'Injury Swap!' I yelled. Her body glowed Yellow while mine glowed blue. The colors swapped. Before I fell unconscious I saw that Videl looked better but still unconscious.  
  
'She will live' I thought as I fell into unconsciousness, as the train stated to roll. One thing I forgot was the injury Sway attack was that no matter what your power level was it would do the same damage as if it was on a weaker power. If one person was going to die then you swapped it then you would be about to die even if you were stronger (A/N: did that make any sense?)  
  
Mirai's PVO.  
  
The door was removed and I rushed in, only to find a horrible site.Serena and Videl lying unconscious on the floor covered in blood. Videl didn't look too bad, she would heal soon enough but Serena looked a fate worse than death. Her body was burnt and bleeding very badly. If I didn't hurry she would die from loss of blood. Serena looked worse than she did after she defeated Cell (Serena killed Cell and ended up looking like Gohan did on the show). Serena head was also bleeding and it seemed to have been badly cut open at one side. One of Serena's legs looked broken and bleeding. To tell the truth every part of her body was bleeding badly.  
  
I ran towards her jumping over Videl's unconscious body and knelt down next to the one I loved. I looked around the room to find it covered in blood. One guess whose it was.Serena's. Only one place was not covered with blood, the wall that had been blasted.  
  
'Gohan what are we going to do? I didn't take Medical Magic, how are we going to save them!' I said to Gohan, in a voice that was anything but calm.  
  
'Mirai stay here with the girls, do what ever you can to stop Sere from bleeding as bad as she is now. I'll go check on everyone else in the train, maybe one of them knows Medical Magic. I'll be back as soon as I can' Gohan answered and flew off into the halls and down the train.  
  
I bent down a tore a bid piece of blue cloth from the bottom of my robes and started wrapping Serena's head.  
  
'Don't worry sere, it will be ok. I promise you will live. You just HAVE to live. My life means nothing without you.' I whispered to Serena as I finished wrapping her head.  
  
Suddenly a groan filled the room. Videl was waking up.  
  
'What the.?' asked Videl  
  
'Serena got the full blast of the attack.' I started as he tried to stop the bleeding  
  
'But I was closer to the wall, how could that be? I remember talking with Serena then feeling the pain from the blast. I felt like I was going to die. Everything was black. But I felt a glowing sensation and then I felt better, still hurt but better.' Videl said  
  
'I don't get.Wait! She must have used her injury swap attack. That way she would get the pain while you would be hurt but still live. She really is her father's daughter. Now what can we do? I don't know medical magic.' I asked  
  
'I don't know it either but we could send a owl to Hogwarts. What do you think?'' She asked  
  
'Sounds great but one problem.' I said  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'Where will we find an owl that isn't hurt?' I asked  
  
'I don't know!' she answered. Just then Gohan came running back  
  
'Everyone's out cold. Not much damage they will live but what about sere?' Gohan said looking at his twin sister.  
  
'We'll take care of her.' Said a voice from behind us. I spun around followed closely by Gohan and Videl and we saw a man in long robs with very long sliver beard and half moon glasses.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked bending down again to try and stop the bleeding suddenly there were two little 'pops' and two women appeared. 'What the...?'  
  
'I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, this is Professor McGonagall our deputy headmaster' Pointing to the lady on his left with a strict face and hair in a bun 'and this is Madam Promfrey, our school nurse' pointing to the women on his right (any idea of what she wears)  
  
Suddenly Videl loss consciousness from using all her energy. Gohan caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
'Can you help them?' Gohan asked the male Prof.  
  
'Yes but my main concern is that young lady in the other males arms.' He said  
  
'You mean Serena? She is the worst on the whole train.' Gohan said.  
  
'Yes I mean her. Madam Promfrey could you take her back and start treatment. We will ring the others soon.' Prof. D said  
  
'Yes Headmaster' She replied, walking over to my love.  
  
'Wait!' I almost yelled  
  
'What is it child?' the nurse asked  
  
'I want to come too! I'm not leaving her!' I said looking down at Serena almost in tears. The headmaster must had seen how I felt about her because he said  
  
'You may child. I can see that no matter what I would say I would not be able to stop you. Go child.'  
  
'Thank you headmaster' I said looking so grateful but still not letting go of the one I loved. The nurse walked the rest of the way to us and held Serena and me. Suddenly we were no longer in the train but outside the school. She conjured up a stretcher and I placed Serena on it. We ran the rest of the way up to the hospital wing. While we were running I didn't notice the pictures or the moving staircases. All I was worried about was the girl I knew I couldn't live with out.  
  
Up in the hospital wing it was all with rows and rows of beds, but we didn't place her on one of those we was placed on a long silver, high table where the nurse started treating my girl. A wave of the wand there, a dab of ointment there and Serena was looking better. She wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore but she was still bleeding, most of the cuts below the out fit were gone (he won't let her take off her clothes while he was in the room and her refused to leave her). The only thing that looked really bad was the deep cut on the side of her head and a deep scare on one arm.  
  
'Until she wakes up I can't do much to her head, I could really do some damage if I don't get her to drink a certain potion. The scare will be there forever you just have to wait a while and it will look better soon.' Madam Promfrey informed me as she wrapped up Serena's. I sighed. That could take a long time. The nurse then finished wrapping up Serena's head and arm. I was then allowed to lift her up and place her on a bed close to the nurse's office and the high table incase something happened.  
  
The nurse lifted the blankets and I placed her on the bed and the nurse covered her up leaving her hands about the blankets. I pulled up a chair next to her, took her hand in mine and watched her sleep. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the nurse heal my cuts.  
  
'Who could have done this to you? I promise you I will protect you with my life' I thought to myself.  
  
I continued to watch my sleeping beauty, watching and thinking. I was so engrossed by my love I didn't notice Gohan, Videl and all the other people on the train arrive.  
  
'My Love Shall Live' I thought holding he hand tighter.  
  
::I Shall Survive For You!:: a Voice in my head said  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ CC (): I'm glad you liked my last chapter, I really hope you like this one just as much. When this story is finished I might write another one but It might be about Harry's Kids and Serena's kids in magic school.  
  
Hmmm..... (): Sorry my formatting isn't very good but I was never very good at it. Ok what does ACC mean? I have seen it around but what does it mean.  
  
Kitty demon (): Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's the way I write. I also like it when Harry is with Hermione, they make a cute couple. As for Ron I had to make someone a cheating, stealing bastard. I just couldn't do that to Harry, he's just too cool. Ron and Cho are good together. Don't get me wrong I like Cho but I wanted to get her back for not going to the Ball with Harry. I'm also making it that Ron and Hermione went out before she went to harry but only to make him jealous. Well I'm doing what you want I'm updating so you can clam down now. Hope you like  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Laughs that's from the Simpson, when homer is a character in a TV show. Well I hope you liked that chapter and the more reviews I get the faster I review. O I'm trying to start a Mailing list if you want to be a part email me or review and give me you address there. Till next time,waves ( Bye 


End file.
